Let me kiss it better
by A Dalton's Warbler
Summary: Debe encontrar una manera de hacerse perfecto para Kurt, debe hacerlo. Y de esa es la única forma que le queda. Es su manera de tanto castigarse como obligarse a ser mejor.


**Título:** Let me kiss it better

**Autor:** A Dalton's Warbler

**Fandom:** Glee

**Rating:** T (?)

**Personajes/parejas:** Kurt Hummel & Blaine Anderson

**Número de palabras:** 1815 palabras

**Longitud:** Parte Uno/?

**Disclaimer:** Glee es de RIB y nada es mío, ni siquiera las palabras. Yo solo las uno.

**Nota y advertencia: **Tengo que actualizar Huésped, lo sé, pero el lugar donde guardo la historia me odia y no quiere abrir así que dejaré que se calme y luego vuelvo a intentar._** Advertencia**_, seria, y si no leen esto luego no reclamen (o háganlo, pero les diré que se los había dicho (?)), esta historia tiene a un **personaje principal sufriendo de un trastorno alimentici**o. Si esto les causa alguna reacción no muy buena, les invito a salir de aquí y leer alguna otra cosa que no les moleste. En serio. No quiero herir la sensibilidad de las personas. Otra advertencia, sobre estos desordenes sé muy poco. De hecho, no sé más que lo que dicen las personas que critican a los bulímicos y los anoréxicos y... mi propia experiencia. (Me obligaba a no comer... por un tiempo) así que esta historia se basa solo en lo poco que sé yo y lo que sentí entonces. ¿Está bien? Bien. Posiblemente tiene otra parte solamente así que intentaré escribirla mañana y subirla :'3 Feliz Año Nuevo, corazones.

* * *

**Let me kiss it better**

_Beautiful scars don't last forever_  
_Come on, let me kiss it better_  
_The pain won't last forever_  
_Come on, let me kiss it better_

(Kiss It Better - Jeffree Star)

* * *

Kurt había estado planeando ese día por semanas enteras. No sería una simple cita, ni una pequeña salida, sería lo que marcara el inicio de su relación con Blaine. No exactamente, estaban juntos desde hacía ya unas dos semanas, pero sonreírse de manera cómplice en la biblioteca, casi tocarse las manos distraídamente mientras caminaban por McKinley y salir como una verdadera pareja por primera vez eran dos cosas muy distintas.

Kurt lo sabía bien, y estaba más que solo emocionado por ello.

El plan era simple, realmente, saldrían a caminar –tomados de la mano, no casi tomados de la mano–, verían una película y cenarían en Breadstix. Sencillo, nada fuera de lo extraordinario, pero, aun así, para Kurt era la cosa más fantástica que pudiese pedir. Ambos habían vivido temerosos de la homofobia por mucho tiempo y ponerle fin a eso sería algo increíble.

Así que se levantó temprano, se arregló lo más que pudo, se vistió con su mejor conjunto y fue a buscar a Blaine.

Cuando al fin aparcó su auto frente a la casa de Blaine notó que este no le esperaba afuera, como habían acordado, lo que le extrañó inmediatamente. Sabía que Blaine estaba solo, sus padres habían salido de viaje nuevamente y su hermano había regresado a Los Ángeles, así que no había manera de que el chico se hubiese retrasado por alguien, ni por él, tomando en cuenta que Kurt le había llamado y este había afirmado que ya estaba listo. Una vocecilla en su cabeza, chillona y molesta, le gritaba que le esperara, que Blaine no tardaría en salir, pero él, testarudo como siempre, decidió ignorarla y entrar a la casa.

Hay ciertas señales que hacen que una persona sienta que algo va mal, y caminar en una casa exageradamente grande, completamente vacía y curiosamente silenciosa es una de ellas. La vocecilla seguía gritándole, diciendo que diera vuelta y regresara a su auto, o esperara a Blaine afuera, pero le ignoró de nuevo.

Cuando el sonido llegó a sus oídos, Kurt casi deseó que el silencio hubiese reinado. Había sido una mezcla entre sollozo y quejido. Y luego sonó otro ruido, espantoso, si le preguntaban, como el que haces cuando estás a punto de devolver la comida que has comido.

Cuando corrió escaleras arriba, entró a la habitación de Blaine y abrió rápidamente la puerta del baño lo menos que esperaba encontrar era a su novio, arrodillado frente al excusado, induciéndose el vomito con sus dedos. Tanto así, que tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para poder entender lo que estaba viendo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó, despacio, temeroso tal vez. Blaine casi saltó de donde estaba, pero al final solo le miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Kurt notó que su rostro se veía pálido y que tenía unas ojeras horribles, habría corrido a abrazarle o algo, pero sentía como si algo lo hubiese pegado al suelo. No entendía qué estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Kurt?—fue todo lo que dijo, con la voz áspera y extraña, como si hubiese comido navajas los últimos días. Pudo notar también que tenía lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos. Por alguna razón, todo eso solo le impidió más el movimiento, estaba paralizado, perplejo, y completamente confundido—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—fue su pregunta.

—Son las cuatro—contestó Kurt, casi arrastrando cada palabra. Parpadeando un par de veces, como si así pudiese regresar a la Tierra.

—Oh—la respuesta de Blaine vino acompañada de un ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Supongo que perdí la noción del tiempo—comentó, como si todo fuese completamente normal. Como si él no estuviese en el cuarto de baño forzándose a vomitar hace un rato, o peor, como si fuera algo normal, algo que hacía todos los días. La vocecilla le preguntó, con su voz molesta, si en verdad creía que no lo hacía.

Y Kurt no supo qué contestarle.

* * *

No hablaron casi nada en toda su cita, Blaine le había pedido tranquilamente a Kurt que le esperara en la sala y él había bajado las escaleras como si fuese un robot. Arriba, su novio se compuso lo mejor que pudo y, cuando bajó a reunirse con él, no parecía tan pálido y sus ojeras casi no se veían. Kurt no sabía bien cómo había conseguido aquello, pero justo cuando le vio detenerse frente a él, con una radiante sonrisa, se preguntó cuántas de esas eras ensayadas y cuántas eran sinceras.

Habían salido, caminado, visto una película y cenado en un silencio casi sepulcral y Kurt no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse terriblemente mal en todo el día. Así no deberían ser las cosas, debería estar feliz por el paso que habían dado ambos ese día, pero la imagen de Blaine en aquel baño estaba prácticamente grabada a fuego en su mente y le torturaba cada vez que intentaba sonreír. Blaine intentó entablar una conversación animada un par de veces, pero ambas murieron mucho antes de haber iniciado.

Cuando lo llevó de vuelta a su casa, no pudo hacer otra cosa que detenerlo cuando se despidió de él con un ligero beso y casi corrió a esconderse. Le tomó la mano al último momento, como dudoso de si debía preguntar o no lo que había estado dando vueltas en su mente todo el día.

— ¿Por qué estabas vomitando?—preguntó, dejando en claro que quería una respuesta, pero no exigiéndola tampoco. Blaine le miró un instante y luego solo desvió la mirada al suelo, como si pensara.

—No lo sé—dijo. Y con eso se liberó de la mano de Kurt, le sonrió un poco y entró a su casa.

El ruido que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, el sollozo de Blaine, el sonido de las nauseas y su voz áspera le persiguió en sueños. Y en pensamientos. Por semanas.

* * *

Fue aproximadamente dos semanas después, estaban en la casa de Kurt, adelantando tarea cuando él mismo levantó la vista de sus libros y examinó a su novio un momento. Tal vez no se notaba a simple vista, pero podía ver cómo la camiseta que antes le quedaba a la perfección ahora parecía algo grande para su cuerpo. Frotándose un poco el puente de la nariz, se dijo a sí mismo que esa situación no podía esperar más.

—Sabes que la bulimia mata, ¿verdad?—comentó, como si hablara del clima o alguna otra cosa trivial. Blaine le observó en silencio y asintió lentamente, pero no dijo nada.

Sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer Kurt, pero él no lo entendía. Cuando se inducía el vómito era prácticamente como hacer algo para hacerse sentir mejor, para hacerse mejor.

Una mejor persona, mejor cantante, mejor hijo, mejor hermano y, más importante aún, mejor novio.

Tal vez dejaría de ser una decepción si simplemente iba arreglándose poco a poco. Además, sabía bien que estaba gordo. Pero no había manera de que pudiese explicarle eso a Kurt, así que se mantuvo en silencio. Le escuchó suspirar y el silencio reinó entre ellos por un momento.

— ¿Por qué estás haciéndote esto?—preguntó esta vez. Blaine se mordió el labio un momento, como si intentara decidir qué contestar.

—No es como si lo hiciera todo el tiempo—dijo, evadiendo la pregunta nuevamente. Kurt inhaló todo el aire que pudo solo para controlarse, perder los nervios en esos momentos no ayudaría en nada.

— ¿Cuándo lo haces, entonces?—preguntó, lento, temiendo enojar a Blaine. Y, como si fuese una cruel broma que hace tus temores realidad, la mirada de Blaine rápidamente se volvió furiosa.

— ¡No estoy enfermo!—gritó, por un momento Kurt tuvo miedo. Blaine jamás le había gritado de esa manera, ni siquiera levantaba la voz cuando hablaban, pero se veía tan enfadado… No tenía idea de lo que hacía, quería ayudarlo, pero no tenía idea de cómo lograrlo.

— ¡Nunca dije que lo estuvieras!—le gritó de vuelta, casi inconscientemente.

—¡Pero lo piensas! Y actúas como si lo estuviera. ¡Pero estoy bien!—Kurt pudo escuchar a Burt llamar desde abajo, preguntando qué estaba sucediendo, pero eso no impidió que Blaine gritara de nuevo. Le miró en silencio, estaba sonrojado, pero por el enojo. Kurt no entendía qué le estaba sucediendo a su novio, no lo entendía.

—No estás bien, Blaine—le dijo, intentando mantener sus palabras claras, aunque su voz se empeñara en flaquear—. No estás bien porque si lo estuvieras me dirías por qué estás haciendo esto. No estás bien porque si lo estuvieras no estarías haciéndote daño. ¡Eso puede matarte y lo sabes!—al final terminó llorando aun con sus esfuerzos y rogó a quien fuera que pudiese escucharlo, fuera deidad, demonio, o ser no identificado, que Blaine le escuchara.

—No es como si me importara si muero ahora—fue la respuesta que obtuvo, llegó en un susurro casi inaudible.

Kurt jamás había escuchado algo tan espantoso en toda su vida. Que te digan que alguien que amas ha muerto es algo, que alguien que amas te diga que no le importa si vive o muere… era algo completamente diferente.

—N-no estás ha-hablando en serio… ¿verdad?—tartamudeó, las lágrimas cayeron en carrera entonces, sin manera de ser frenadas.

Blaine solo le miró en silencio, de una manera tan irreconocible que Kurt pronto se dio cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Siente que el mundo le da vueltas, su padre está tocando la puerta y gritando que la abran y que expliquen por qué tanto griterío y Blaine… Blaine solo le mira, nada más.

No sabe cuándo exactamente, pero de un momento a otro él solo recoge sus cosas, abre la puerta y baja las escaleras sin decir una sola palabra. Su padre se le queda mirando, confundido, y Kurt simplemente ahoga un sollozo y corre tras él. No sabe lo que hace, pero le alcanza antes de que logre salir de la casa y simplemente le besa y le susurra un "te amo". Ni siquiera sabe porqué, un beso no cura un desorden alimenticio, lo sabe, pero es todo lo que puede dar entonces, así que lo da.

Blaine no contesta, solo le observa, se aleja y se marcha de la casa.

No contesta, pero sabe que lo ha arruinado todo de nuevo. Sabe que ha herido a Kurt y que ha arruinado todos sus esfuerzos por ser perfecto para él. Siempre termina dañando todo, y no hay comida en el mundo que pueda cambiar ese hecho.

Así que hace lo único que puede hacer entonces, se obliga a vomitar hasta que se desmaya.

Debe encontrar una manera de hacerse perfecto para Kurt, debe hacerlo. Y de esa es la única forma que le queda. Es su manera de tanto castigarse como obligarse a ser mejor.

Mejor novio, mejor persona, mejor hijo.

Mejor todo.

Para Kurt, para su padre, para su hermano y su madre. Para todos.

Solo quiere ser mejorarse, porque no es suficiente, nunca ha sido suficiente. Para ellos.


End file.
